RPG Story
by MajinAkira
Summary: Something I will never be able to finish, but thought I'd share. I started an RPG on some dead board, and knew I couldn't allow what I started to create, let die so I advanced it into a story. But, I will never finish it, so enjoy what's there....


Author's Note: This was a story I started while Role-playing at a site. Now, in the past, and present, I have used Hattori Hanzou from Samurai Warriors, from the PS2, and I've used Akira, from the anime Akira, to role-play with at all sorts of forums. I gave Akira a last name, because I can. Now, just pretty much forget everything about that anime, and game. Just member the basics of it, and it'll be aight; like their appearance, skills, etc., etc.

Now, I know, this is taking place somewhere in the 2050s; and you'd expect some developement in technology and all that, or so, but I'm still gonna sorta stick to olden 1870s to 2000s times; don't ask me why...

This may suck, but meh, I couldn't let it die after I put so much thought into it...

Distant mountains rise high. Covered in deep white powder. Jade is seen at the foot of these hills; which were the lush trees that were unscathed by the many battles around. Followed by brown, for fires have scorched the lower levels of the plains. Fires have long died out. Now, bodies lay, acskewed around the lands. Not buried, just left to rot in the hot sun which burned down on anyone in its rays. This was the main battle-grounds for the war that had been raging on for over 12 years.

Most called it a 'Fumic-Acidic-War' for the fumes of the fiery lands and the aroma of rotting flesh. Acidic, for, the acids that were usually launched across the battle-fields, at times. Or, Acidic, for all the acid and foul moods everyone would be in; victorious or not!

But, everyone really knew that this was WWV! The previous WWIV was a fluke really, but it was battled by every country; ultimately, communist rule was shut down for good with the downfall of North Korea's attempts, with Cuba, to take over. So, therefore, Communism was considered to be a crime against The League of All Nations; the country accussed of this crime was automatically nuked! But,WWV was started when, a man, named Darious had allied 40 or more countries to attack the great powers. Which at the time were:

1. Japan- (Japan had made top rank after WWIII. Through tough times of gang-violence, rebellion, and more. They had established their original way of Bushido!-Way of the Samurai. Neo-Tokyo was no more. Neo-Kyoto was once again established as the metropolitan capital for Japan. For their resources of more oil, harvesting and population grew astronomically; making them powerful beyond belief! They also gained Ultronic-Tenavious, which made the most powerful bomb in the World; The UTomic Bomb!)

2. United Countries of North and South America- (An alligiance of both of the entire Americas was formed two years after WWIII. It is debatable whether Japan is #1 or not, with UCNSA's militia, power, currency, and such. But, the one difference is, is that Japan is the only one with The UTomic Bomb! Only Greenland is not apart of this United area!)

3. Great Britain- (Still their power is great! Although the entire islands of Britain sifted, and collided with parts of Greenland and most of Iceland, that helped them even more to retain a good spot on The World's Super-Powers! The crash of the 3 nations wasn't dramatic, many had gotten off, or as far away from the actual areas that would be crushed together to form some mountains, or go underwater. The island chain of these countries combined, looks like that of Hawaii. It's horizontal but curves somewhere in the middle and dives down.)

4. Russermania- (Germany, Russia, Italy, Poland, and more mini-lands, Combined after WWIII to create Russermania! The army is only second to The UCNSA's army!)

5. And, Chindia- (The alliance of the two most populated countries, combined! Vietnam, Korea, Mongolia, and many smaller areas, excluding Malaysia, came into this power! No longer communist either; even North Korea!)

Darious, had lead his 40+ countries into complete dissaster. Within, 3 1/2 yrs. The United Nations had annihilated these countries; Anexing them into their own accord, of course, too! UCNSA received islands in the Pacific and Antartica; even though Antartica had nothing and did nothing!

Russermania had most of the areas in Europe already, but gained a little more; only Spain and France are independent from them and everyone else! Most of the Middle-Eastern countries became under Chindia's rule! Most of the former nations of the USSR became, once again, apart of the huge country of Russia, which was now Russermania! Africa's countries had been split by Chindia, Russermania, and Great Britain. The UCNSA had no say since they had received another country! Malaysia, most of the islands around it, and Australia still had their independence, as well!

Darious fled to The North Pole, but soon, was caught. Inprisoned in a 'ice-jail' and deported to Antartica by The UCNSA to spend the rest of his years there! He was reported to have died here by the cold...

But, what of WWV? Has it been finished with the leader gone and the countries annexed and annihilated?

Three men rode right upon a fierce mini-battle at mid-noon. One clouded in shadows. But, missing his former-father's attire of black threads. This time, this man had a blue gi, only his nose and mouth were covered on his entire head. This man was feared by many, if not, all! They called him 'The Shadow'...Or, by the few that knew him, Hanzou Hattori! He had padded soles and many assorted weaponry, hidden on his body; not that he needed such tools, this ninja alone was powerful enough to sneak up on 14 men and slit their throats without anyone ever knowing he was there!

The man to Hanzou's right was the great, Hayasaka Akira! From his appearance he looked like that of a boy that had destroyed Tokyo back before WWIII! Although, age, clothing, and appearance changed his image much. He was still that boy, no matter what anyone thought. He came back through a vortex, and kept himself in hinding, but Hanzou soon found him and began to train him...

The last man, on Hanzou's left, was Kervania. An uprising, powerful, man! Not much else is really known, Hanzou and Akira found this man along the way; Kervania joined up with them and not many questions were asked by the men...

The three men, rode to the left side of the battle and didn't engage, but rather, go to the very flank (back) of the massive armies. To meet the main Generals in charge there. It was not their intention to get mixed up in another part of the war, unless they were needed! The three were on the United Nations side, but were only called upon in dire need.

They finally made it to the rear and found 8 generals disscussing strategies on a table. A map lay sprawled out across the long table. Men stood around debating on decisive decisions, whether which plan may work or not.

"Who let these three so easily pass, and this deep!" One general shouted, shocked, alarming everyone around the area.

"These are three men, who could help us very much," A liuetinant said.

The general that had shouted seemed to be the one in charge for he eyed the three suspiciously and the other generals were looking at him for guidance.

"Well, talk, you three!" The general spat at them.

"My name is Hanzou Hattori, of the Hattori Dynasty in Japan," He bowed atop his horse. "This is Akira, a native of Tokyo," Akira bowed as well. The generals had gasped at Hanzou when they heard who he was, but nothing was compared to how they reacted to Akira's name and identity being let out.

Four very old generals leaped out of their seats; they must have been veterans of WWIII and learned the travisties and info after the war!

"A-Akira! iThe/i Akira!" One man said.

"Yes!" Hanzou knowing they feared him, but he couldn't care less. And, he just continued. "This is Kervania," Kervania did not bow but spoke up.

"I am from Russia, iThe True/i Russia, not that conjoined-piece-of-crap-one!" He said eying the officers that had The German and Russian flag on their jackets; The flag was German colors, but had the Russian sickle and ax! "I have come here, with these two, to help you end this stupid war!"

The lead general spoke up. "We don't need help; especially not from one of the 'True Russians'! They are some of the ones who we are fighting, or did you not know that!"

Kervania looked at him sternly. "Look, I'm just here to help you kill the leader, Krustov! He is an evil dictator! He is more sadistic, almost like a Hitler, Sadam, and Stalin all mixed into one; and, you know this! I just want him assassinated so that our country can be lead by a more powerful and better leader; namely, ME!"

The generals all started to laugh at this. "YOU!" A general blurted out with laughter "You think you have any, if at all, knowledge on how to even be a private in the military?" The man joked, the men around just continued to laugh at him, while pointing. Hanzou, Akira, and Kervania just sat atop their horses, looking on; even, Kervania, kept his calm!

"If he said he can be a better ruler, than he can always try," Hanzou spook out. "Now, do you need our help or not!"

The three men, looked on, watching and waiting. The generals had began to talk amoungst themselves, laughter had died out, the look Hanzou gave them, scared them quite badly. Finally, one general spoke.

"Go into that bunker; #4 and wait until one of us, summons you! We have to reach an agreement together before we let you speak again...let alone join!" The lead general said.

"Thank you," Akira said, bowing, and turning his horse in the direction of the bunker. Hanzou bowed as well and followed Akira. Kervania just stared at the lead general.

"Well, go on, i don't expect thanks, or respect, from you!" Said the general as he literally spat into Kervania's face. Kervania simply wiped it off and smiled, evilly, as he headed off and followed the other two.

Kervania entered the bunker and sat on the opposite side of both Hanzou and Akira.

Few hours passed...

Hanzou was meditating deeply, and Akira, was leaning back whistling, softily.

Soon the noise of the battle had warn down, which meant The True Russians had retreated with their allies.

Kervania stood up and looked outside; he watched as, countless dead bodies were drug and carried in wheelbarrows to a pit, where they were set ablaze. It seems not all were dead either, for occassional frantic screams would fill the night's air, when an unlucky soul was thrown into the fire, without being dead.

Pretty soon, Hanzou, Akira, and Kervania all stood outside just watching everyone and looking into the bright blue moon.

"You three!" A soldier said to Hanzou, Akira, and Kervania. "Come with me!"

The three men started to follow the soldier. The soldier lead them all the way to the other side of the camp, where a tent, large enough to fill a crowd of 200, stood.

"Wait outside, until you are called in," The soldier commanded, he saluted, and left to his barracks.

Hanzou took to his meditating again, Akira just stood around looking on at everyone, and Kervania, impatiently, trotted back and forth.

"Calm down, Kervania," Hanzou spoke lightly.

Kervania stopped and looked at the wise-olde ninja. He respected Hanzou above anyone else, and would usually do as Hanzou asked, but tonight was different. "Why!" He said bluntly. Hanzou opened his eyes and looked at Kervania, than to Akira, who was watching the two from the corner of his eye. "Why, my friend?" Hanzou started as he stood up and walked over towards a table which had some water upon it. "Well, if you are able to keep your cool, we will be able to engage in their next battle which could happen any minute, considering their right-side is very weak, and I know because The True Russians were focusing on that perticular side! Weakening it just enough to launch a full scale attack upon it, catching the generals off-guard. Now, my main reason for you to calm down is because I want to meditate, and you're the only thing that is annoying me, even with all this frantic fighting that is still occuring around us, you're still annoying me the most, and preventing my meditation!" Akira snorted at what Hanzou had just said; Hanzou went and sat back down.

Kervania smirked at Hanzou as he passed by. "Think it's funny, Akira?" Kervania challenged as he looked at him, stepping near him. Akira, who was on the ground now, looked up at Kervania. "Anytime, anyplace, bitch! I've been meaning to kick your ass for your last outrageous stunt at The Battle of Gundou!" Akira stated as he stood up. Kervania stepped closer and was nose-to-nose with Akira. "Bring it, asshole!"

"First hit is your's, dickweed," Akira retorted back. Kervania grabbed at Akira's throat but was amazed at how fast Akira had ducked his attack, and flipped him over, landing with a loud thud on the ground. Kervania tried to roll onto his stomach but Akira placed his foot on Kervania's throat. "You suck at fighting."

Akira than walked over Kervania to the table with water, and threw a glass at Kervania as he stood up. "You're sweating too much, you need more water." Kervania watched as Akira just waltzed passed him with these words. Kervania peered into the glass of water, studying the little ripples as his hand began to shake with fury. He instantly threw it with full-force to the ground. "Dammit!"

Morning mist soon began to lift up and over the camps. Hanzou still sat down, meditating. Akira had been preping his horse, and giving it food, water, and some well needed brushing. Kervania had thrown a tantrum almost all night as he had went back to their barracks, and threw stuff around, cursing. So, it wasn't a surprised to Akira when he went to go and get him, that he was fast asleep, sprawled out across the ground. "Dumbass" Akira said as he left and went to Hanzou's side, as the ninja stood up. "How long does it take for them to decide?" Akira asked to no one inperticular.

"They haven't been deciding," Hanzou answered, figuring Akira had asked him. Akira looked puzzled, and Hanzou began to explain. "They've been asleep ever since we were lead outside by that soldier."

Akira looked outraged by this. "What tha fu-" but Hanzou cut him off. "You know I hate it when you curse so randomely. Let me explain..." Hanzou took a deep breath. Akira looked at the ninja, awaiting the answer. Hanzou's eyes were still focused on the tent. Akira looked to the tent than back to Hanzou. "Well!" Akira said, impatiently.

"They were testing us, I suppose," Hanzou said, leaving Akira alone. Akira hated when Hanzou made him figure everything out on his own, but he assumed Hanzou was just training his mind. "God...you know I hate it when you do that, Hanzou-San!" Akira yelled after him.

Hanzou snickered to himself, and whispered, "I know...," as he entered their barrack.

As afternoon came along Akira, Kervania, and Hanzou took it upon themselves to just enter the generals' barrack, unannounced. "Hey-huh-what, what is the meaning of all this?" The lead general shouted as he got up from bed and started to get his uniform on over his boots. "You might want to take your boots off first, general," Akira tried to point out with help. "Shutup, boy! I know what I'm doing!" The general looked at his uniform as it began to tear from the almighty strain the general was placing upon it to come up, and over, his boots. He got frustrated and threw the uniform into the air, and began shuffling off his boots, muttering to himself. 5 minutes later, the general was fully dressed, and still pissed. "Now, what is this intrusion for?" He demanded.

"You lead us to believe you were disscussing our status with your army, when in actual fact, you left us outside in the cold night." Hanzou said, quite quickly. The general smiled, evilly. "I was testing you-"

"-I know." Hanzou added, even before the general had a chance to end his 4-words spoken.

"Well, aren't you the smart one?" The general said, smugly.

"That I am, general," Hanzou replied. Akira was cracking up at how Hanzou was making the general look so much like a fool, and a moron. "You shut your trap, boy! You're lucky I even gave you three a place to sleep, and a place for your horses!" The general began. "You're even lucky I let a damned rebelious-Commie in my camp; with two squity-eyed Japs!" The general gloated with laughter at his racist comments. But, was soon shut up as another general socked him in the mouth, making him fall to the ground on his butt, with a thud. The general rubbed his cheek. "You insolate bastard! You just lost your rank, soldier! I'm commanding gener-"

But, the general was cut off again as another one of the generals smashed his fist into the lead general's gut, making him cough up a little blood. "What the hell?" He gurgled out. "You all are mutinist! I will see to it, personally, that each and every single one of you are removed from power, and jailed!" The general spoke as the remaining 7 generals glared at the lead general with hate; for good reason too, not one was found of racism.

The general stood up and tried to walk past the mass of men, but couldn't as they held their ground. "You three; wait outside." An olde general ordered, pointing towards the exit. "We have to disscuss something about our 'lead-general'. And, we will also disscuss your position in our armies." The olde general said as he saw Akira about to speak up about it.

The three warriors left, and stood outside, again. It only took 20 minutes before the olde-general came out, and greeted them to follow. The three warriors went inside the tent, and saw the former-lead general, in a chair, and in a corner, dead. "What happened?" Akira asked, astounded.

"I slit the racist sumbitch's throat," said the olde-general

"I see," Hanzou said slowly.

"Please, take a seat," The olde-general said, indicating three chairs in front of a long table. After the three warriors took their seats the olde-general sat down with the other 7 generals, on the opposite side of the table. "We've come to the decision that you may help us in this battle. We can give you no ranks, whatsoever, but we can let you do whatever you please, unless one of us generals tells you other wise! We will hold a little rally, with our men, and tell them of this, and let them know that they have no authority over you, but you also have no authority over them. Are we clear on this?"

The three simply nodded. "Good," The olde-general said, and stood up. "The meeting'sgonna be held in less than 30 minutes than it is off to battle." Hanzou stood up, and left, without even a bow for thanks. Akira bowed, slightly, but followed Hanzou, quickly. Kervania sat, and eyed the olde-general. "Get out!" The olde-general said calmly, cooly, and rather, nicely. Kervania gave a small smirk, and left without a word...

20 minutes later...

"Men, we have good news, and sorta one bad thing," The olde-general spoke to his massive army through a loud-speaker. "The bad thing is the 'lead'general' has been slained, but that is of no importance. The good news is that we have three new allies, warriors, friends, whatever you wanna call 'em. They are Hattori Hanzou, Hayasaka Akira, and Kervania. Very strong, trustworthy, and powerful warriors. Respect, and honor, them; and, they will do the same, to you. They will have no authority over any of us, and we will have no authority over them. Only we 7 generals can order them, in any way. But, other than that, they will do as they please and fight for us!" Loud screams, and roars, were heard after this little speach. "Now, men...Off to battle!" The olde-general called out.

The men, turned around, and began marching towards the battle; just as The True Russians, and allies, were marching their way towards the camp. "Now, go you three, and help us to win this battle; best of luck, and may God be with you," The olde-general said as he looked at the three warriors on horseback.

"General," Hanzou started. "Your Right-side has been weakened, quite badly; The enemy had focused on it just enough to weaken it, but also not let you know it was so weakened." The general was shocked at this. "Right, I understand, leave it to me, than," He said, and saluted the three warriors as they galloped, on their horses, towards battle.

Hanzou, and Akira, rode in front of Kervania, as he was going rather slow. Kervania took out a bow, as the on-coming army drew nearer. He took aim at one of the archers, and fired, nailing him in the heart. He looked forward and saw Akira and Hanzou engaged, upon their horses, in combat. Kervania rode up nearer to them to have their strength in numbers work for them. The True Russians, and allies, had a vast army but were having trouble jsut with these three warriors. The League of All Nations' armies were holding their own, but weren't doing half as good as just the three warriors.


End file.
